Field of the Invention
The present Patent of Invention Application relates to a device and a method for preventing the entrance of intruders into places having access restricted for pedestrians and vehicles in general without a cabin, with access allowed for vehicles with a closed or partially open cabin, including convertible vehicles with hood closed.
Description of the Related Art
The protection of buildings, constructions, plants, houses, lands, military facilities, mansions and other restricted access areas in general has been an increasing and hard-to-solve problem.
The use of bars and barbed wire fences has been proven not to be enough to hold the wave of intrusions, assaults and invasions even into Armed Forces facilities, including the occurrence of theft of weapons and death of people who thought themselves to be safe from such events.
Adding cameras, even night-vision cameras, electrifying existing fences, installing alarms, as well as a panoply of other means currently available, along with reinforcement of the surveillance personnel, have been implemented as a way to reduce the risk of invasions, having had diminutive results, always of limited scope.
The fragility in guarding the access to restricted places increases during the entrance and exit of authorized people. Numerous assaults unleash on the moment the access, previously obstructed, is cleared to residents, visitors, suppliers and other authorized people, the intruders taking advantage of the temporary suspending of the protections for access into such restricted places, thus performing the unauthorized entrance and fulfilling the assaults and invasions.
Such vulnerability greatly increases in case of access of authorized people using vehicles. There are virtually countless occurrences recorded in which the assaulters take action while the entrance or exit is granted to vehicles transporting authorized people, generally after some kind of their prior identification.
In fact, almost everyday news are published, in the spoken, written press and/or broadcast, about this kind of incident, most of the time specifying such criminal events occur while the gates in such restricted access places are opened to grant passage to authorized vehicles entering and exiting.
The prevention of such incidents imposes the use of a great contingent of people prepared for such eventualities, as well as other means, thus involving the deployment of significant recourses and structures, which causes high expense.